


a daydream away

by stilinskiandhisjeep



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Some angst, i love it idk, its just really cute to me, just really fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 02:31:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4504272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilinskiandhisjeep/pseuds/stilinskiandhisjeep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>lydia gets mugged but stiles here to save the day! kind of..</p>
            </blockquote>





	a daydream away

**Author's Note:**

> got the idea from this tumblr post http://auseverywhere.tumblr.com/post/104432659769/turduckian-a-list-of-my-favorite-aus-i-tried

“You didn’t have to” Lydia said excitedly putting the gift back in the box and held it the box tight and close to her chest and slightly bouncing up and down. “How did you even know I wanted this?” She looked at it biting her lip into another huge grin. “Just heard you say it before. It was really nothing Lyds” Stiles smiled a little watching her happiness just glow & radiate the room. “Seriously thank you so much Stiles” She gently put it down on the bed and hugged him tightly. He held her getting a whiff of her strawberry scented hair, which he found wildly ironic since she was a strawberry blonde, "It was no problem.", he said as she pulled away. "What do you want for your birthday? Anything at all" She asked putting her hands on her hips. "Honestly Lydia seeing you smile already has me set" he said with a smile hoping she'd say something so he didn't feel like a complete sap. Her cheeks went red and she smiled looking down and cleared her throat. She looked back up at him, “I should probably leave” She giving her attention to anything other than him and gave him one last hug, thanking him walking out. He smiled but it faded as soon as she left. Was it seriously that cheesy? He cringed at it and looked over at his bed and saw the gift just setting there. “Yo Lydia” he called her name fast walking, almost tripping over his feet, down the stairs and out the door and he stopped dropping it to his side. “Stiles help” She whispered her eyes widened. “Shut up” the masked man demanded pressing the gun harder against her head. She shut her eyes tight. “Hey leave her alone” He yelled walking closer. The gun was then pointed at him. “Yell like that one more time buddy and it’ll be you AND her” He said waving the gun around. “But what’s that over there?” Stiles asked looking out the corner of his eye. “Where I don’t see a th-” Stiles had punched him before the man could even finish the sentence. Stiles bit his lip holding his bruised knuckles trying not to swear and scream at the same time. Lydia kicked the gun away and Stiles looked up and ran towards her, “Are you alright? Is everything okay?” He looked over her to check if anything had happened to her. “I’m fine, are YOU okay?” She asked looking at his knuckles and back at him. “I’m great. Did you see me though I was like POW. He didn’t even see it coming” Stiles said looking up confidently and looked down at Lydia with horror struck on her face. “What?” He asked his expression changing. “Guess you won’t see it coming either” He felt the fist connect with his jaw and the pain was strong enough to make him fall and to black out.

He woke up with urgency and looked around at his surroundings. He was at home on the couch and saw Lydia sitting in front of him sighing of relief. “What the hell happened?” He asked feeling a slight pain in his jaw and put his palm against it. “A guy tried to mug me at my car and you came to save the day and punched the guy in the face...but then he punched you and here we are” She explained gesturing with her hands. “Wait do you have your purse? Are you okay?” He sat up looking over her. “No he took it before your dad pulled up.” She said pressing her lips together and her eyes wandering off. “I guess I wasn’t such a hero after all” He joked laughing a little and Lydia joined him. “I think you were” she smiled patting his shoulder. “Thanks. Did you pick up your present? You had left it on my bed” She pulled it out from her jacket. “Do..” Stiles said swallowing hard, “Do-Would you like me to put it on for you?” He asked staring down at the necklace. “Sure” she she smiled turning around and putting her hair to the side. He picked up the necklace that read Ariel and put it around her neck and hooked it. She put her hair back the way it was and turned around. Stiles admired how it looked on her and smiled. “Sorry for rushing out the way I did. It’s just you & Malia being together and all.. I didn’t want to do anything I might regret.” She made clear, playing with the necklace and then looking up at him. He sat there searching her face to see if this was some sort of joke. Did she just say what he think he just heard her say? “Do something” his eyes glanced towards her lips and then looked into her eyes “Do something you might regret”. She stared at him for a long time and tilted her head and planted her lips against his wrapping her arms around his neck then pulled apart slightly with her hands still wrapped around him. His eyes fluttered open. “Do you regret it?” He said swallowing hard. “No…” She shook her head slightly, “Not at all” she said smiling a little. He let out a sigh of relief, it felt like his heart stopped beating and he stopped breathing until he heard her say those words, “Good cause I don't either”.

**Author's Note:**

> by the way i don't hate stalia, it just fit the plot
> 
> twitter: https://twitter.com/brivnnas  
> tumblr: http://briannla.tumblr.com/


End file.
